Parentage: ‘Paolina’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of Cereus peruvianus ‘Florida’ (not patented). In 2009, the inventor discovered the mutation at his commercial greenhouse in Place Chieti, Italy, growing amongst a crop of Cereus peruvianus ‘Florida’. The mutation was noted for its compact habit, abundance of freely branching dark green stems and few soft spines and was isolated for further observation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. After further evaluation it was determined that the unique characteristics of the candidate plant would prove favorable for commercial marketability. The new variety was given the breeder denomination ‘Paolina’.
Asexual Reproduction: In 2009, ‘Paolina’ was first asexually reproduced in Place Chieti, Italy by way of softwood stem cuttings. The claimed plant was found to asexually reproduce in a uniform and stable manner and 11 successive cycles of vegetative propagation have proven it to be true to type.